


“That was a good one, little one.”

by aileenxlopez



Series: Mommies [2]
Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Sex, Smut, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez
Summary: They are on their way home from the bar and having some fun at home... finally.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs & Mildred Ratched, Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched, Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched/Reader, Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched/You, Gwendolyn Briggs/You, Mildred Ratched/You
Series: Mommies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	“That was a good one, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3amwriterrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amwriterrr/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a one-shot but here is one more chapter. This chapter is for @3amwriterrr – I am not sure if you had this in mind or not… hahaha. Enjoy xx
> 
> So… this is a bit more explicit: mommy kink & smut 
> 
> I also didn’t have time to proofread, so sorry  
> 
> Y/N = your name

After you danced and all had a little too much to drink, especially you - the three of you decided to go home. Mildred, who was still more sober than Gwendolyn and you, decided to drive. You were sitting the passenger seat, because you often got car sick after drinking. You were looking outside the window, while Gwendolyn hummed to a song on the radio and Mildred focused on driving. You were softly smiling, when Mildred took a brief glance at you, to make sure that you were feeling well. 

“What are you smiling about, little one?” she asks, smiling herself. 

“Hmm nothing,” you say, biting your lip. 

Gwendolyn laughs, “sweetness, you know that we know when you are lying right?” 

“It’s nothing really, just you know… I had a lot of fun tonight and I just love spending time with the both of you,” you answer. 

You always got a little more emotional and a bit clingier, whenever you had a couple of drinks. You didn’t really think about how annoying you could be or about any other insecurities you had. And they loved it, they loved every compliment and affection they got. Secretly, they loved how much you always wanted to be close to them and how you always tried to hold their hands or give them kisses or be held. They also loved how you suddenly didn’t really have a filter anymore. But tonight, tonight you were just happy, so happy to be with them. 

Mildred smiles, focusing completely on the road, “and we love spending time with you, sweetheart.” 

Gwendolyn squeezed your shoulder from behind, agreeing without saying a word.  
After a couple of minutes of not speaking, you took up the courage and put your hand on Mildred’s thigh, drawing lose circles with your fingers. Gwendolyn was eyeing you from behind, smirking. 

“I am driving sweetness, stop it,” Mildred says, looking at you sternly. 

But you don’t stop, your hands going higher and higher until Mildred grabs your wrist, stopping you, “I said, I am driving.” 

She doesn’t release your hand yet, but you hear Gwendolyn coming closer. She is leaning closer to Mildred, whispering loud enough for you to hear, “I think someone needs a little punishment tonight, don’t you think?” 

You swallow, harder and louder than you thought, your cheeks reddening. Gwendolyn is smirking at you and Mildred just nods, she releases your hand, and you decide to still leave it on Mildred’s thigh. 

The drive was completely quiet until you made it home. The three of you made it inside, you all took of your shoes and your coats. Mildred and Gwendolyn made their way inside to the kitchen, while you were still dumbfoundedly standing in the hallway. 

“Are you coming, little one?” you hear Gwen say. 

“Yeah…,” you answer. 

You make your way into the kitchen and you see both women having a drink in their hands, Gwendolyn having another Whisky, while Mildred is drinking red wine. But they didn’t make a drink for you nor are they offering you one. So, you just stand there, looking at the both of them. 

Gwendolyn comes closer, and you notice immediately because you can smell her. She smells like Whisky, cigarettes and somehow woody, and it was definitely one of your favorite smells and you promptly smile. She is leaning forward and giving you a kiss, “the thing that you said in the bar, about having two mommies, that really was a good one, little one. Has been on my mind ever since,” she says, and smirks and you smirk back, your cheeks reddening. 

And then you suddenly smell wine, bergamot and lemon, and you immediately know that Mildred is close. So, you whip your head around and she is standing directly behind you, reaching for your waist, coming forward to whisper in your ear, “will you show us how good of a girl you are for your mommies tonight?” 

You blush but instantly answer, “of course, always.” 

And you hear Mildred purr in your ear and Gwendolyn giving you a proud smile. They both take a sip from their drinks, put their glasses away and reach for your hand and you go upstairs. Your bedroom is huge; there is a huge bed in the middle, a nice walk-in closet, a spacious bathroom but most importantly right near the window there were three huge armchairs, with a tiny coffee table and a long and big mirror. That was definitely your favorite part of the house, you mostly sat there reading and looking outside because you loved the view and the bedroom just gave you a lot of comfort. 

You spaced out for a second, but you were shortly brought back to reality by Gwendolyn’s voice, “take off your dress little one, but leave on the pretty black lace.” 

And that’s what you did, you didn’t even notice that Mildred did the same until you heard the oldest woman speak, “oh, your trip to the mall really was a success, I love the red lace on you darling,” and she leaned in to give Mildred a heated kiss on her lips. 

You watched, no you actually intensively starred at the both of them and you could feel your legs almost going weak already. When they were done, Mildred sat down in one of the armchairs and Gwendolyn on the opposite. 

“Sweetness, come here, sit on my lap,” Mildred motions you to do. 

You smile and make your way towards both women; you give Gwendolyn and Mildred both a kiss and then sit down on Mildred’s lap. Your back leaning into Mildred’s front, facing Gwen, who was still sitting on the opposite armchair, looking at the both of you.  
“Good girl,” you hear Gwendolyn say and you smile. 

“Spread your legs sweetness,” Mildred whispers in your ear and you feel the goosebumps forming on your skin. You spread your legs and lean even more into Mildred. Mildred puts her head on your shoulder, from behind, so she can stare at Gwendolyn better as well. 

“Rule number one sweetness, you keep your legs open,” Mildred says, and you nod. 

“I want you to say it,” Mildred insists. 

“Yes,” you say. 

“Yes what?” Mildred challenges. 

“Yes, mommy.” 

“Good girl,” Mildred smirks. 

“Rule number two little one, you keep your eyes open, and you are going to keep looking right at me, is that clear?” Gwendolyn says. 

“Crystal,” you say. 

“Y/N, focus and use the proper words,” Mildred huffs. 

“It’s clear, mommy,” you say, staring right into Gwen’s eyes.

She smiles right at you, “good girl.” 

“Rule number three, not touching, you keep your hands to yourself,” Mildred says, raising her eyebrow, which you can see through the mirror on the opposite wall. “And I mean it, you do not get to be a little brat like you were in the car,” she adds. 

“I promise to be good, mommy,” you answer. 

They didn’t even start yet and you were already soaking through your panties. 

“Rule number four, and for now, last rule,” Gwendolyn started to say and were breathing out loudly, interrupting her, almost squirming on Mildred’s lap.  
“Little one, be patient, you do not get to interrupt me,” Gwen says sternly. 

“I am sorry mommy,” you say blushing. 

“So, rule number four, we want to hear you, no being quiet, alright?” Gwen finishes. 

“Alright, mommy,” you answer. 

You didn’t even notice that Gwendolyn brought another glass of her Whisky upstairs until she smirked at you and took a sip. She took a cigarette between her lips and flickered the lighter on, god she looked so good and even if it wasn’t a rule, you wouldn’t dare to look away just for a second. 

Mildred left marks on your neck, you loved when she did that, because she didn’t do it often, saying that it was ‘very dangerous and unprofessional’ if you went to work. But she knew that you had the weekend off, so she didn’t care. She took her hand and unclasping your bra, tossing it to the floor and rubbing your nipples. Your eyes rolling back while you loudly moan. 

“Eyes on me little one,” you hear Gwendolyn say and you didn’t even really notice what happened. 

You feel Mildred’s hand slowly ghosting over your panties. “She is so so wet, Gwendolyn,” she says. 

You try to grind down on Mildred’s hand to get a bit more friction, because you are desperate. You just want to cum. 

Mildred notices immediately and takes her hand away promptly, “Y/N, we talked about this. Be patient. Do as you are said. Stay still.” 

Gwendolyn smirks and takes another drag from her cigarette and leans forward to put her hand over your panties, “oh little one, you are completely trenched,” she says, smirking even more. 

“Sweetness, is that all for us?” Mildred asks. 

“Hmmm… since we left for the bar actually,” you rasp out, “you both just look so incredible and then you defended me in the bar and what you said,” you blush. 

They both just laugh at how flustered you are and then you feel Mildred’s hand on your panties again, rubbing your clit through the lace. And it feels so good, so so good that all you can do is moan out her name and because you are so aroused you are so close to coming already and Mildred feels it, she feels how your stomach is already contracting, how your juices are literally leaking on her thigh and she stops. You make your disappointment clear by pouting and moaning in disapproval. And Gwendolyn smirks, looking at Mildred and suddenly she nods, and you have no idea what is going on, until Gwen is sitting in front of the both of you on the floor. She slowly rolls down your panties to your ankles and you kick them off completely, tossing them to the floor too. She laughs at your eagerness, but Mildred literally edged you just two seconds ago, and you were still desperate, even more so than before. Gwendolyn notices and instead of giving you what you want, she gets up, leans to your ear and whispers, “patience little one,” and gives a heated kiss to Mildred. You look at them and you bite your lips, trying to slowly shut your legs to get some kind of relief, just for a second but Mildred notices immediately and stops you, “seriously, Y/N, breaking the rules? And for what?” 

“Please,” you whimper. 

Gwendolyn goes back to her knees in front of you, while Mildred spreads your legs even further. Mildred also spreads your folds, while Gwendolyn slowly starts licking your clit and all you can do is moan loudly.  
Mildred slowly enters you with two fingers, while Gwendolyn keeps circling her tongue on your clit. And because they edged you once already, it doesn’t take long for you to come but before you ask, “am I allowed to cum?” 

And they are both giving you a really big grin, “yes sweetness, you are,” Mildred says. 

And you let your body take over. You catch your breath again after a few and Mildred puts her fingers into your mouth, “clean please,” she says while you taste yourself on her fingers. 

Gwendolyn leans forward and kisses Mildred, so she can taste you as well and she moans. 

You look at both of them and you smile, “thank you mommies,” you say. 

“You were such a good girl,” Gwen says proudly. 

And you beam at the praise. 

Mildred starts to shift uncomfortably behind you, “shall we move this to bed, darling?” Gwendolyn asks and Mildred nods. Gwendolyn helps you to stand up because your legs still feel like jello. 

The three of you make your way towards the bed to continue the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say besides… I hope this wasn’t too cringy hahaha


End file.
